


Still Crazy After All These Years

by AutumnalBloom



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Old Friends, Older Characters, One Shot, Science Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, just a little, nice, they don't get that drunk, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnalBloom/pseuds/AutumnalBloom
Summary: "I met my old lover in the street last night." Inspired by the Simon and Garfunkel song. Bruce and Tony haven't seen each other in fifteen years and decide to catch up.





	Still Crazy After All These Years

The city hadn't changed in the last fifteen years since Bruce had visited. A little less broken, but at ten past midnight, he couldn't see many differences. The lights in the apartment buildings were warm and fuzzy from afar, and the hot summer air felt just as suffocating. In the distance, he could hear taxis honking and police sirens. Lost in his thoughts, Bruce didn't notice the man who was watching him, looking at him like a lost friend. Bruce recognized him the moment they met eyes, and he couldn't help but smile. Tony Stark. The man was just as handsome as he remembered. A little grey around the edges, but...the same as ever. "Tony," Bruce couldn't help but notice how nice it felt to say the man's name again. It had been too long. "Would you uh, like to get a drink?" 

-

The inside of the dive bar was just as hot as the outside streets, and the counter was sticky. Bruce didn't mind. In the background, a quiet John Coltrane record was on. "It's been a long time, Tones. What brings you to the city streets so late?" 

Tony smiled, eyes crinkling at the sides. "Socializing," He said wryly. "Guess I haven't changed much. Neither have you, Bruce. You look good." 

Bruce considered that. Had he changed much? Still had the same glasses, his hair was full of dark black and silver curls, but the silver was slowly taking over. Otherwise, not much had changed. "Thanks," Bruce said, finally. "So do you."

There was a long pause, both men trying to communicate what had been left unsaid for too long. Bruce finally got up the courage to say it aloud. "I missed you." 

Tony took a long sip of his drink and ran his thumb over the rim, considering his next words. Bruce had always been a nomad. For Tony, travel was a necessity, but not something he enjoyed. New York City had always been his home. It wasn't fair to ask Bruce to stay. "I did too, Brucie. You could've come back sooner." 

-  
It was the last call before they finished catching up, well after four AM. They were both a little drunk and tired. Neither of them wanted to part. The bar had closed, and both men stood out on the street, in the hot predawn. 

Tony was the first to speak. He reached out and touched Bruce's hand. "Y'don't have to go. You could stay. Be my lover and my lab partner." 

Bruce's lips twitched into a sad smile. "You know I have to keep going, Tony. The city isn't the place for me." He squeezed the man's hand. Bruce wanted to stay with Tony. It just wasn't a good idea. He was still him, and Tony was still Tony Stark. World famous billionaire, city dweller, and the man who he ended his days dreaming about. 

Tony took a small step towards him and leaned up, inhaling deeply. He was just an inch from Bruce's face, familiar scent of Bruce's cheap cologne filling his brain with old memories. He couldn't live without this man anymore. "I could come with you."


End file.
